A final duel
by Har-El
Summary: It's Samanosuke vs. Nobunaga, for the fate of the world.


Disclaimers: I do not own Onimusha Warlords or anything affiliated with the game. If I'm not mistaken, they are the joint property of Sony, Capcom, and soon Microsoft (I'm not sure about this, but I have heard that it's getting put on the X-Box).

Note from the author: I know the Miscellaneous section is for RPGs, but there's no category for Onimusha, so I'm going to have to put it under that. Anyway, this just has a little mention of romance, but there should be enough for this story to be in the Romance category as well as Action/Adventure.

WARNING: This contains a slight spoiler from the end of the game. If you don't want to know what happens until you've beaten it, I would strongly recommend against reading this. If you've beaten the game already, or you don't mind it being spoiled for you, than, by all means, read on.

A final duel

By Lucas Harrell

Samanosuke felt the Ogres' power drain from him as he fell away from the dead body of Fortinbras and slammed down on the hard ground. He could hear Yuki calling his name, but it seemed distant as he lost consciousness.

A few minutes later, Samanosuke felt a presence, and could feel somebody watching him. He shot up from where he was laying, opening his eyes, and looked up to see Nobunaga glaring at him from above. "You fool!" the dark warrior bellowed, "Do you not realize what you have done?!"

Samanosuke nodded. "Yes, I've stopped your evil plans," he replied.

"You haven't stopped me yet, foolish young samurai," Nobunaga corrected, waving his finger. "The princess is still within the castle. I'll find her easily enough, but not before I put you out of my misery once and for all." With one fluid motion, he grabbed his sword, then quickly jumped down to the ground.

Samanosuke barely got out of the way, grabbing the Bishamon sword, which had been a little to his right. "I will die before you get your hands on Yuki or any of the others, evil one," he growled, and swung the sword.

Nobunaga effortlessly blocked the slash. "That's the point," he sneered. With that, he raised his foot and knocked Samanosuke back. The young samurai quickly recovered, and blocked a shot from his nemesis.

Samanosuke quickly spun away from Nobunaga and tried a rising slash, but the obviously much more experienced warrior easily dodged away from the blow. The evil warrior went for a slash of his own, and his hit the mark, slicing into the naked flesh of the samurai's shoulder. "Agh!!!" he cried, pulling back and grabbing his shoulder.

"Ah, your cries of pain are music to my ears," Nobunaga said, closing his eyes and tilting his head from side to side, as if taking pleasure from Samanosuke's pain. "I wonder if your darling Kaede's death cries will be as pleasurable."

"NO!" Samanosuke roared, as he rushed in with the Bishamon sword. This time, he hit home, with a slash to Nobunaga's stomach. Unfortunately, the evil warrior's armor was thick, and the slash did little obvious damage.

"Bah," Nobunaga growled, and kicked Samanosuke away again.

'I have to defeat him, but the Bishamon sword doesn't seem to be able to do it alone,' Samanosuke thought, looking around desperately. He saw what looked to be Kaede's weapon, a sacred knife, a few feet away and smiled. 'She must have dropped it in the rush to get out. It would seem only fitting to use it.'

With that decided, Samanosuke jumped to his feet, catching the oncoming rush of Nobunaga with a well placed boot to the face. When he had his feet on the ground, he began hurrying towards the sacred knife.

"No!" Nobunaga shouted. His sword charged with energy, which he shot at Samanosuke, but the young samurai was too quick. He leapt into the air just in front of the energy blast. He hit the ground painfully hard, but had the sacred knife in his left hand.

'With two major demon slaying weapons, I can't lose,' Samanosuke thought with an arrogant grin. With that, he charged Nobunaga. The evil warrior tried to slash at him, but the samurai jumped up and over his opponents head.

When Nobunaga turned to face Samanosuke, the young samurai practically gutted the evil warrior with the two weapons. "Now you die, demon spawn," he growled.

"Yes, I will," Nobunaga gasped, "But not before I take you with me." Before Samanosuke could react, he was quickly impaled on the evil warrior's sword.

Nobunaga's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell back. The sword slid out of Samanosuke as the evil warrior fell to the ground and died. A second later, the young samurai felt his knees buckling. The Bishamon sword and the sacred knife both slid out of his grasp, as he fell to his knees, than onto his side on the cold, hard floor.

"Yuki, my brave cousin," Samanosuke muttered, "Yumemaru, my fearless foster cousin. Both of you are now safe. As are you, Kaede. I just wish I had been able to... tell... you... that I... loved... you." With that, his eyes closed for the final time, and the last of his breath escaped his lips, and he was dead.

When both warriors were apparently dead, a figure strode into the final battle field. "Good, both of them are still fresh," Guildenstern cackled. He sneered at Nobunaga. "You turned out to be too pathetic to be brought back to life again, but..."

Guildenstern's eyes turned to Samanosuke, and they glowed with delight. "You will be my truly greatest creation," the evil demon maker said. He began to cackle like a madman, as he stepped over to the young samurai and effortlessly picked him up. He started out the door with the body of the samurai, cackling again.

The end... for now, anyway

Final notes: Cool, huh? Oh, I plan to do a sequel, of course. But it will be a while. I'll most likely do my own Onimusha 2-like storyline. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time.


End file.
